Hidden Infatuation
by dominator991
Summary: It's the start of a new year at Hogwarts. A note that was passed to Hermione during dinner in the great hall during the first night of the term has gotten Ron upset. The letter was an invitation for a date in Hogsmeade. Will Ron discover something that wi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sounds of the train engines filled Platform 9 3/4 as the Hogwarts Express began to depart from the station.

It was a sunny day out and the weather was just right. Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat together as they

always did when they were on the train together. This was going to be Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th year at

Hogwarts.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the lady who ran the trolley.

"Yeah, I'll take a box of every-flavor beans," said Ron reaching into his pockets for some change.

"I'll take a box, also," said Hermione looking for some change as well. Ron got out his money and paid for his

beans. "I'm afraid I'm a coin or two short,"said Hermione again as she put her money back into her pocket.

"Here, take some of mine," said Ron handing her his box of Every-Flavor Beans.

"Thanks Ron...That's awfully generous of you..." said Hermione a bit taken aback.

"Hey, I'm not that greedy" responded Ron.

After a few hours, they arrived at Hogwarts. As they entered the great hall, they were greeted by the aromas of

the freshly made feast that they had every year. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table

with the other Gryffindors. Five minutes after they sat down, a piece of folded paper flew through the air and

hit Harry right on the head.

"What the..." Harry mumbled, as Harry picked up the paper and began to unfold it and read.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry read the letter and his eyes got slightly widened.

"Well, what is it?" asked Hermione again. Harry looked up.

"It's for you, Hermione," Harry responded passing her the paper. Hermione looked down and began to read it.

"Oh...my..." Hermione grunted seeming a bit surprised.

"What?" asked Ron.

"It's a letter. Frederick Donahue just asked me on a date for the first trip to Hogsmeade.

"WHAT?" yelled Ron, jumping out of his seat. Quite a few heads turned.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Ron, sitting back down even though he was lying. Harry and Hermione just looked at each

other, shrugged and looked away. Ron just sat there staring into his plate.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione held a conversation, while Ron was silent the whole way. As they entered the common room, Harry and Hermione decided to stay there for a bit, and Ron went up to the boys dormitory. Ron began pacing through the room in a storm.

_Huh stupid Frederick Donahue...who does he think he is? I mean come on asking Hermione out so early in the year. That git.._

Ron had many thoughts going through his head as he paced around the room. About a half hour later, Harry came into the room. Ron was still pacing.

"Why are you pacing, Ron?" asked Harry concerned.

"Pacing. What do you mean?" responded Ron.

"You're walking back and forth across the room like a madman. Is something bothering you?" Harry asked.

"No I'm fine," replied Ron, lying right between his teeth. They both got ready for bed.

Later that night, Ron had dream. He dreamt that he was outside of a coffee shop in Hogsmeade. He was looking in the window and he saw Hermione and Frederick Donahue. They were sitting at a table together, having coffee and laughing cheerfully. Then they began to hold hands. Ron then decided to enter the coffee shop and go up to them. When he approached the table, he tried to speak to Hermione, but he was unnoticed. Then all of a sudden, Frederick and Hermione leaned in and kissed. Ron awoke suddenly all flustered and he let out a yell. Harry rose up.

"Ron are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, trying to catch his breath. Harry laid back down and went back to sleep. Then Ron did the same except he didn't fall asleep so easily. Once again, he lied, he'd wasn't ok..

_Ugh...what's happening to me? Why am I so worried about this? It'll probably be ok. Hopefully Hermione will turn this guy down. Yeah...It'll be ok..._ Ron thought this to himself as he fell asleep again.But little did Ron know, things weren't going to turn out as ok as he hoped the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

It was a bright sunny day the next morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to their first lesson of the day.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"Are you really going to go out with that bloke, Frederick Donahue?" asked Ron.

"Well, I don't know, may-" Hermione was interrupted. Just then, a voice from down the corridor called to her.

"Hermione !" said the voice of a boy now approaching them. They all turned around. It was Frederick Donahue. Frederick Donahue was a pretty good-looking guy who was tall, with radiant, light blue eyes, and hair as dark as a raven. He walked up to Hermione. Ron's face turned from blank into a slight frown.

"So, Hermione, have you made your decision about Hogsmeade?" Frederick asked.

"Um.."mumbled Hermione. _Please say no. Please say no. WAIT, why do I care if she says yes or no._ Ron thought this to himself as Hermione made her decision. Frederick looked at her anxiously, waiting for a reply.

"I'd love to go," said Hermione finally. Ron's face turned from a slight frown into a scowl of ravenous fury.

"Great! Well, I'll catch you later," said Frederick, as a smile grew on his face.

"See you," said Hermione, beginning to blush a little. _UGH that Frederick Donahue. Has to go off and act like he's the big man around here. What a git. _

Later that day, they were at lunch. Ron gazed wearily at his mashed potatoes mumbling silently to himself and occasionally shoving chicken into his mouth.

"Ron, could you pass me the salt?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't you just get Frederick Donahue to do it !"snapped Ron.

"Frederick? What's Frederick have to do with anything?" asked Hermione looking confused.

"Never mind. I'm going to the library," said Ron getting up from the table and beginning to head toward the door of the great hall. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion.

"Did Ron just say he was going to the library?" asked Hermione dumfoundedly.

"I think he did," responded Harry confused. Both of them looked befuddled.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

Later that evening in the common room, Ron found himself pacing again while Harry was sitting in a armchair by the fire. Thoughts were once again racing through his head. _That filthy...ugh no good piece of rubbish. He could have chosen any other girl, but no he chose Hermione. Someone needs to put him in his place...wait why am I so concerned about all of this? Why am I being so protective of Hermione. I mean, yeah, she's my friend, and she's a great girl. Really clever, quite pretty, cute when she gets angry..._Then suddenly Ron's thoughts came to a halt. He stopped right in his tracks and just stood in the middle of the common room with his mouth gaped open. Harry noticed him and spoke.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Harry asked. There was a silence.

"Um...yeah...uh...I'm just uh...looking at that notice on the board over there," replied Ron. Harry looked over at the board.

"Um, Ron...What do you find so exciting about saving 10 off of yarn?" asked Harry looking at Ron with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh um...well, it's long, and useful. It's a good material, okay?" blurted Ron.

"Er...ok I guess," said Harry, turning around with a puzzled expression on his face.

_No, Ron, No! You can't possibly...like her. NO! That's rubbish! Complete rubbish! But she does have beautiful eyes and brilliant wavy hair...WHAT AM I SAYING! I absolutely cannot like her...although I think I do_... Ron ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm. He sat down on his bed and began to rock back and fourth. _Ok face it Ron, you do like her..._


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

For the next couple of weeks, Ron was still trying to get used to the fact that he was infatuated with Hermione. He just couldn't believe it. After all those years, he'd finally realized he had a thing for her. Sometimes, it would even get to the point where Ron would scribble Hermione's name on several on his school notes, and then had to find away to cover them up after doing it. On some nights, he'd even get to the point where he would just sit in the Common Room by the fire and just stare blankly into it.

Finally, it was the night before Frederick and Hermione would have their date in Hogsmeade. Ron was sitting by the fire, when Harry walked in.

"Hey Ron, why are you looking so blank?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, er, I was just thinking," answered Ron. Then, Ron looked over to Harry. "Harry, do you mind if I use your invisibility cloak tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Um, I guess not...what for?" questioned Harry.

"Uh, just for a bit of...business," responded Ron, as a devilish grin came on his face.

It was a cold, October morning, and the students all gathered to depart for Hogsmeade. Among them were Frederick and Hermione. Little did they know, Ron was keeping an eye on them. He had Harry's invisibility cloak with him. Ron's plan was to stalk and sabotage Hermione and Frederick's date. He followed them to them to a coffee shop, which just so happened to be the one from his dream. Ron watched closely from the window. Then he heard a voice. It was coming from his shoulder. On his shoulder appeared a miniature version of him that resembled an angel. _Ron, you really shouldn't do this. You shouldn't sabotage their date. Do the right thing and stay back. _But just then another voice came from his other shoulder. He turned his head to the other side and there was a miniature version of him that resembled a devil. _Come on, Ron, you know you want to do this. This is your chance to put that lousy git in his place. So, I say you should do the smart thing and sabotage._ Then the angel spoke again. _Don't listen to that, Ron. You've got to do the right thing. Don't sabotage the date. _But once again the devil spoke. _Aw come on. Don't listen to that guy. Go ahead and get your girl!_ Ron then butted in and spoke.

"I think I'm gonna do it! Sorry, angel guy, but I must go with the devil guy on this," said Ron, beginning to put the invisibility cloak on and enter the shop. When Ron got inside, he crawled to the table that Hermione and Frederick were sitting at and went under.

"Oh, that's so funny, Frederick," said Hermione, from above the table.

"_Oh, that's so funny, Frederick,"_ Ron mimicked silently from under the table. Once Frederick and Hermione were both looking away, Ron grabbed the sugar from off the table, and he replaced it with salt, and placed it back on the table. When Frederick turned around, he got his spoon, scooped out some of the salt,and put it in his cup. He mixed it in and sipped his coffee. Just then, Frederick spat the coffee out of his mouth and began to cough a bit.

"What's wrong Frederick?" Hermione asked.

"The coffee tasted...salty," Frederick responded, still recovering from the horrible taste.

"That's odd," Hermione said. "My coffee tasted just fine." They talked for another 5 minutes, and then they got silent. Still under the invisibility cloak, Ron peaked up from under the table. Frederick was staring dazed into Hermione's eyes and began to lean in for a kiss. Ron acted fast and stomped on Frederick's foot.

"Ow!" exclaimed Frederick.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"Did you step on my foot, Hermione?" Frederick asked.

"No," replied Hermione. Ron chuckled silently from under the table. He then began to crawl out from under the table. Just as he got from under it, there was a loose nail sticking up in the floor which snagged the cloak and pulled it off of him.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" yelled Hermione.

"I was um...looking for some loose change on the floor," Ron replied lying.

"Save it!" snapped Hermione. "Sorry, Frederick, I'll have to catch you later," Hermione said, standing up. She grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the coffee shop with her.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

On the way back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron argued with each other. They were in the entrance hall when they bumped into Harry.

"Why are you two arguing?" asked Harry, trying to be heard through the chaos.

"Ronald here intruded in on my date with Frederick," said Hermione cooly

"That guy Frederick is a git, anyway," said Ron.

"How would you know?" asked Hermione with an attitude.

"I don't, but he just seems like one," replied Ron.

"Ugh...Ron. Sometimes I just don't understand you," Hermione said, with more of a calm tone.

"Why did you intrude on the date, Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Like I said, I think he's a git, and a moron too," Ron answered. Then the entrance hall doors opened and Frederick walked in. "Aw, here we go again," said Ron under his breath.

"Hermione," Frederick said as he approached her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date to Hogsmeade next time we get to go," he said to her.

"Of course you'd want that,"said Ron, in an annoyed voice.

"I beg your pardon," responded Frederick.

"You heard what I said. Anyway, I bet you only like her for her looks anyway. Come on, tell me 3 things about Hermione," said Ron. There was a pause.

"Uh...she has bushy hair, um...eyes, and um...uh...teeth...," replied Frederick in a nervous tone.

"You know anything else?" asked Ron, with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, she's a girl...wait, why should I answer this? It's not like anything really matters...," said Frederick. Hermione looked at Frederick with a disgusted look.

"How dare you say that about her? She is an amazing, wonderful, clever girl! Sure she is beautiful, but there is much more under that. She's a great friend, she's hard working, and she is what I think plenty of guys could want in a girl and she would make one heck of a girlfriend!" snapped Ron, in a stern voice. Everything just paused for a second, and Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then looked at Ron, with their mouths ajar.

"Ron, I...I didn't know you thought that..." Hermione said, still shocked.

"Who cares what he thinks? So, are you going on the date with me or what?" asked Frederick. Hermione just looked at him.

"Frederick, do us all a favor and leave," Hermione replied. Frederick looked a bit surprised, but then he turned and left. Hermione then turned to Ron.

"So, Hermione, would you like to go with _me_ to Hogsmeade next time?" questioned Ron.

"I'd love to," said Hermione, with a grin. Harry looked at the both of them.

"It's about time this day came," said Harry, smiling. They all laughed and walked out to the castle grounds.


End file.
